


Craig's Engagement

by orphan_account



Series: South Park New Generation [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Party, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gay, M/M, Marriage, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig wants to marry Tweek but will he do it? find out in Craig's engagement an Creek fanfic. Minor pairings, stendy and kybe





	Craig's Engagement

Craig went to Tweek’s Cupcake Shop so he can propose to him in marriage. Craig opened the door and walks into the shop, he saws Tweek giving the cupcakes to Wendy Testaburger Marsh, she’s now married to Stan and has a son and daughter with him. Hey Wendy, Craig asked? Oh hi Craig, how are you doing today? Oh I’m doing good said Craig.

Good, so you and Tweek are coming to my son and daughter’s first birthday? Yeah Wendy and I’m bring my adopted son with me. That’s good because the kids area will be at the living room, while the parents can hang out at the backyard and I even hired a teen sitter to watch the kids and Kyle and Bebe are coming and their bring Levy.

That’s good, me, Tweek and luke will be there. Thanks Craig and bye said Wendy. As she left, Craig went to have a talk with boyfriend, Tweek removes his apron and got ready to leave. Craig surprises Tweek and he got scared, Craig don’t scare me like that. Sorry Tweek didn’t mean to scare but, Tweek was confused as Craig went down on one knee and said, Tweek Tweak, would you marry me and be with me for the rest of my life? Tweek was getting shakey and screamed, Craig that’s too much pressure… and yes I’ll marry you. Tweek was confused and scared about getting marry, but Craig promises handle the arrangement.

Tweek, Craig and Luke went to Sam and Sophie Marsh’s Party, Craig and Tweek announces announces that they’ll getting married and everyone was happy about their announcement. Nine months later Craig and Tweek finally got married and he, Tweek and Luke lived happy ever after.

The End


End file.
